Such an indicator light is known in general terms, in which the intermediate screen, and sometimes the cover lens, include optical arrangements for giving the indicator light the desired photometry and, optionally, a particular styling appearance.
A first conventional approach consists of giving the intermediate screen a Fresnel lens which is focused on the light source, so as to restitute, at the exit of the indicator light, an essentially parallel beam. In that case, the cover lens is formed with billet-shaped or toroidal elements for diffusion of the light both horizontally and vertically. The outward aesthetic appearance of such a known type of indicator light is not very original.
A second approach consists of providing, on the intermediate screen, a set of deflecting prisms which are arranged as tiles, to give the indicator light a sparkling appearance while satisfying the regulations as regards photometry. This sparkling appearance, which does give the indicator light some novelty from the aesthetic point of view, has the disadvantage that it has an appearance, both when extinguished and when lit, which varies in a very marked manner when the observer moves around the vehicle. In addition, this sparkling appearance is often associated with a downmarket product.